Into The Fire
by Mythos
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds him self stranded yet again, only to be rescued by a mysterious ship and a Captain with her own secret past.
1. On A Dark Steed She Sails

My first attempt, please be kind. I felt kinda sorry for Jack at the end of "Curse" so this tale was born in my head. More chapters to follow sooon.  
  
This fic begins about six months after "Curse of the Black Pearl". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Stranded - yet again, at least it was a different island this time. To the best of his knowledge this one was located somewhere north of Nassau. It was small, and others were located within distant eyesight. Fortunately there were a few edibles to be found, and some berries that slacked his increasing thirst.  
  
Growling and muttering he kicked at some stones before settling under the shade of a palm. Jack's thoughts drifted back to the events that stranded him here two days ago..  
  
The wind was brisk in the Pearl's sails, the sun brilliant over cerulean waters. He and his crew were headed to Tortuga for some entertainment after a successful month of raiding. Maybe they should have been more alert, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference, either way no one noticed the white sails bearing Her Majesties arms until too late.  
  
Cannon fire resounded as we attempted to maneuver, but the first volley hit straight on and tore into the hull. They had no interest in taking prisoners and the crew fell one by one around him. It soon became apparent that his ship was going down and there was nothing to be done - except to try and save his own hide.  
  
He remembered leaping overboard but everything after that was a blur that ended with him face down in the sand on this island.  
  
A strong breeze brought Jack's thoughts back to the present, and the agonizing reality that the Pearl was lost to him - forever. Maybe this was fate telling him he was destined to die on an island.  
  
"Never! Captain Sparrow does not give in that easily!" he muttered and shook his head.  
  
But what do you really have left to bother fighting for?  
  
"Does it matter? I'll get another ship - a better ship! Just need to get off of this lump of sand first."  
  
And exactly how do you think you can do that? Build a fire?  
  
"It worked before."  
  
And you had rum, lovely rum..  
  
"I'm chatting with myself, lovely. Now I know I've been here too long. " he shook his head and began to look around for some kindling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessamin sighed as she examined the deck of her ship. This had been a long excursion, six months at sea will do things to people. Especially since she usually allowed her crew frequent excursions to keep their morale up. She felt bad for driving them so hard and made a mental note to make sure all received bonuses when they reached home port.  
  
"Home" Just the thought made her smile. The little island was still about a week away with fair winds, hidden in a cluster of others to the north- east of Marsh Harbor. It was a lush paradise, and more importantly it had a deep enough natural harbor to anchor her pride and joy, the Nightmare.  
  
Jess had yet to encounter a ship she felt rivaled the 'Mare. She was sleek and swift, crafted of resilient woods and stained so dark she appeared as ebony as her sails. Her bow was adorned by the figure of a rampant black pegasus, eyes inset with rubies. Few tales were told of the Nightmare, and Jess preferred to keep it that way, less trouble in her opinion.  
  
Her wandering thoughts snapped back into focus when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Captain, are you still with us?" a deep voice chucked.  
  
She smiled and faced the towering tanned bulk that was her First Mate. Jess was by no means tiny at a solid 5'6" but he was easily over a foot taller.  
  
"That depends entirely on what it is that you want Sefu," she teased "because if it's even remotely unpleasant, or tiring, or causes me delays or well... Anything. I really don't think I'm available."  
  
"Huh, then you probably don't want to know that we've spotted smoke coming from one of the islands in the Berry cluster.. or that there have been various bits of debris floating about. Looks like a ship went down, might be that's a survivor."  
  
"And why should we trouble ourselves..." Inwardly Jess groaned, she knew this was already going to be a lost argument. Sefu knew her, she wouldn't leave someone stranded, but she still felt like being difficult.  
  
"Might bring a possible ransom, or at least another hand. We've been short ever since we lost Jaime and Andros in that storm. Besides there's no fresh water on most of them rocks, that's no pleasant way to go."  
  
After a few moments of no reply Sefu gave her a nudge, she returned it with a glare.  
  
"Okay already" she said in exasperation. "Get us closer and drop a boat, I'm not going to bring the 'Mare anywhere near those shallows." 


	2. On The Horizon

Into The Fire  
  
Chapter 2: On the Horizon   
  
First attempt, comments welcome but please be kind - my ego is still fragile. ;-)  
  
When naming this story I was thinking of the phrase "Out of the frying pan, into the fire" but a reader noted that it was also a song which I hadn't realized. After that I received some inspiration from the lyrics of a group called "Burning Point" which may be reflected in chapters to come.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Into the new horizon  
  
I gaze with my eyes open wide  
  
My heart is lonely  
  
I need a new way of life  
  
Am I the last survivor  
  
From these ruins, someone called "life"  
  
What's beyond, it's my future  
  
I rise from the ashes , and tomorrow I want to be gone  
  
Lyrics from "All The Madness" by Burning Point  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Wood scraping against sand and the sound of multiple voices awoke Jack from a light nap. He stretched leisurely and cast a wary eye on the newcomers. A group of five had landed on the shore, they appeared buccaneers of a type - unusually well kept though. Leading the group was a tall burley African man. In the distance a ship with black sails hovered in deeper waters.  
  
Good, they weren't Fleet, and therefore could be bargained with.   
  
He gathered his meager effects and swaggered confidently over to the approaching group.  
  
"Ahoy there mates, nice of you to drop by on this lovely rock Name's Captain Jack Sparrow." he said as he bowed. "It seems I'm stuck in a mite bit o' trouble, be obliged if you gents could help me abit."  
  
"Really?" the African replied, "And here we thought you just wanted some company." a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "But really Mr. Sparrow we are here to assist if you need us."  
  
"Great then, if you wouldn't mind picking me up and dropping me off at the nearest port I'm sure we can come to an arrangement, savvy?"  
  
"Aye Mr. Sparrow, but you'll have to be talkin' terms with Captain DuVar, not me. But we need to be on our way so if you don't mind.." he motioned towards the boat.   
  
"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Jack queried.  
  
"I am Sefu," he grinned an pointed to the waiting ship "and that is the Nightmare."  
  
The Nightmare... something triggered in Jacks bran, now where on earth had he heard that name before?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Look lively men, I want to hoist canvas as soon as that boat is secured and catch the wind while we still have it!" Jess shouted. She was fidgety about sitting so long in the spot of a recent battle and wanted to be well away.   
  
"Well I best go and see what Sefu has dragged on board this time" she sighed. Though more often than not, the strays that found their way into her ship usually turned out to be rather useful - hell, most never left.   
  
"Captain on deck!" Sefu roared. Immediately the crew snapped to attention and total silence fell.   
  
Jess nodded for Sefu to continue.  
  
"Captain, we found one survivor in the island, he calls himself Jack Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." Jack interrupted as he turned his attention to the Captain. What greeted his eyes left him breathless. Long ebony hair tumbled over skin paler than porcelain. Her features would give any noble woman cause for jealousy, and her eyes.... deep violet, the likes he had never seen before. She was attired in black suede, pants and an interesting sleeveless top that laced up the sides.   
  
"Ahem, Mr. Sparrow?" Jess coughed. "Yes, now my eyes are up here - in my head. Apparently you are not used to female Captains, so I will let your indiscretion slide." she winked "However to finish Sefu's introduction - I am Captain Jessamin DuVar. You are aboard my ship, the Nightmare, and my word is LAW. If you wish to discuss the matter of your future you may do so with me over dinner."   
  
Jess gave him a once over and curled her lip in distaste.   
  
"Sefu will show you where to clean up, you have one hour." she nodded to her first mate. With that, she turned heel and headed towards her quarters.  
  
Jack shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry, she has that effect on most people, Jess just doesn't realize it most of the time. Couldn't ask for a better Captain though, she runs a tight ship but takes care of her crew as if they were family. Every man on the 'Mare would follow her into hell if she asked it. C'mon - lets get you cleaned up." Sefu said and pointed to go below deck.  
  
Jack followed in silence, unusual for him. But he was starting to regain his composure, today was just getting more interesting by the moment.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had been this clean. Never had he encountered a ship that stored enough fresh water for the luxury of bathing. According to Sefu, Jessamin was rather particular about having long hot baths - and for her crew to maintain a level of cleanliness. Everyone had their quirks, he wasn't complaining about this one.   
  
Jack cast an appraising eye around the Stateroom he was waiting in. The mahogany table was set with fine silver, dark red velvet draped around the windows to block out the setting sun. There were some comfortable looking chairs scattered about, all plushly adorned. He had settled onto the single couch in the room. It was cushy and covered in butter soft black leather.   
  
Soft, so soft, so quiet. Just going to close the eyes for a second........  
  
A cool pressure on his cheek, now caressing his forehead. Must be dreaming.   
  
"Mr. Sparrow" a voice whispered softly in his ear.   
  
He cracked open an eye. Yep, must be dreaming there was a beautiful woman hovering over him.   
  
"You're drooling. On my leather."   
  
"Only because of you luv." he chuckled and sat up.   
  
Jessamin's pupils dilated. She bit back a retort, stay calm, he's just teasing.   
  
"And you can call me Jack, Mr. Sparrow sounds so stuffy," he put his hand on her arm "don't you think Jessamin, or do you prefer Jess? Jessa?"  
  
"It is Captain to you, Jack" she replied through gritted teeth "and unless you remove your hand you may never earn the right to call me otherwise. Are you always this infuriating?"  
  
"You know you are quite fetching when your angry luv?" Jack countered with his most charming smile.  
  
"Table. Now." she snapped. Okay breathe. You are just being bitchy 'cause you want to go home and he's the most recent cause of delays.   
  
Oh this was going to be a fun dinner. 


	3. Pomegranates

Into The Fire  
  
Chapter 3: Pomegranates   
  
First attempt, comments welcome but please be kind - my ego is still fragile. ;-)  
  
Jack has been rescued and is now aboard the Nightmare. He and Jessamin are about to dine - will they both make it through the evening unscathed? The fates only know!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So Jack. Your name is not unknown to me, I've heard tales of your exploits for years. How did you come to be stranded? Last I heard you had finally gotten your ship back, the Black Pearl was't it?"  
  
Jack looked down to his empty plate. "Aye, I did. But I've lost her yet again, and this time it's for good. We were attacked, she went down, and I'd rather not talk about it." he shifted in his chair.   
  
Jess caught the flash of pain cross his face before he could hide it. She was not going to be so callous to press the subject. Instead she rang the small silver bell beside the table.   
  
In a flurry of activity food and drink was carried in. Fruits, vegetables, fish, poultry, wine and water. Her cook, Niko, had a knack for creating new dishes on a regular basis, as well as knowing her personal favorites. She filled her goblet with some of the light crisp wine and passed another to her guest.   
  
"You really should try this vintage, it's one from my private reserves."  
  
Jack took a sip. The golden liquid tasted of plums and honey, bringing back memories of days lone gone, when times were different. He eyed his host.   
  
"Where did you get a hold of this? This has to be worth its weight in gold?" he asked as he grabbed a soft buttered roll from a tray.  
  
"Oh, I have lots of friends, many who owe me favors." she began to fill her own plate. Food was a nice safe topic, no chance of me losing my temper there. "The fish is delightful as well, it's broiled with lemon and capers and practically melts on your tongue."  
  
"Really?" Jack arched an eyebrow "It may please you to know that I've been able to melt things with my tongue," he leered "maybe I can give you a demonstration sometime luv?"   
  
He took another sip of wine before snagging a piece of said fish with his fork. Well, that got a nice blush out of her. Might have been a bit too much though.   
  
Jess had to admit, she had left herself open to that one. She couldn't control the blush either, maybe another glass of wine.   
  
"Really? Now why would you even think I would be interested? I mean just thinking where your tongue has been..." she countered.   
  
"Ah, but now at least your thinking about it...." he was rewarded with another lovely blush.  
  
"Oh good god, just eat already." she laughed. This conversation had moved into the realm of ridiculous. She could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. They were soft lips, well shaped, kissable. Wait, bad thought. Damn it's been too long. It didn't help that he cleaned up really well, and the new clothes he wore were rather dashing - wonder what he looked like under them. Back to the bad thoughts again, damn it.  
  
Jack took a bite of the fish, it was rather excellent. Everything was, including the company. He finally got her to laugh, and she seemed to have loosened up a fraction. He had know his fare share of women pirates, and all of them tough as nails. They had to be - in order to survive. Most pirates thought nothing of raping - whether it be woman, man or animal. He personally found it distasteful, a willing participant was much more pleasurable.   
  
Jess sighed, can't let him get to you that way dear. Flirting is one thing, but don't think about any thing more than that.   
  
"Well Captain, might as well get business out of the way," he took another sip of wine "if you would be so kind as to drop me off at the nearest port I am sure I can find some way to compensate you for your efforts, savvy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What, what do you mean no?"  
  
"I'm not stopping to drop you off."  
  
"Didn't think you liked me enough to keep me already luv, but really I need to get going."  
  
"It's so not about you, do get over yourself. We are heading to our home port. We are already overdue, and picking you up didn't help. I am not stopping until we reach Pathos and there will be NO arguments."   
  
"But.." the look in her eyes stopped him "fine, but what do I get for my troubles?"  
  
"YOUR troubles - we rescued you off that rock, you should be happy you are even here!" Jess snapped.  
  
"Did I ask you to pick me up? What makes you think I wouldn't have found another way off, that wasn't the first time I've been stranded!"  
  
"You really are full of yourself aren't you? I mean really to have the balls to reject my hospitality...."  
  
"So now you are thinking about my other body parts..... sure you don't want a demonstration of my talents?" he flashed her his best smile. Oh yeah, she's gonna kill me...  
  
Jessamin's mouth dropped, she gasped for a response and ended up grabbing a Pomegranate instead.   
  
Well maybe he wasn't dead yet....  
  
"Insufferable!" she yelled.  
  
"Me? Well let's not mention how uptight you are."  
  
"Uptight, I'll show you uptight!" She hurled the pomegranate at him and it thudded solidly into his head.  
  
Jack's eyes rolled back and he slumped limply in the chair.  
  
"Maybe that was a little too solid..." she jumped up and over to his seat.   
  
Shit, she didn't mean to hurt him, and he wasn't waking up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessamin had Sebu drag Jack to the couch. He'd been out for about 10 minutes and she was dabbing the impressive lump on his forehead with a damp cloth.   
  
Jack began to stir, man his head hurt - what the hell happened. Oh. Flying fruit. Well he was back on the couch and owww.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
Jess froze with her had hovering midair. "Your awake!" she smiled in relief.   
  
"Really, it takes more than that to be rid of me. But no more with the poking at my head luv, unless you truly want me dead. I didn't think fruit could hurt so bad."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just... well you've caught me at a bad time and managed to push all the wrong buttons. I overreacted... alot. Can I tell you again that I'm sorry?" She bit her lip and looked down. Apologising was not her best suit.  
  
Jack took her hand, still hovering over his head. "It's alright, really. I'm as much to blame for trying to bait you. Though if you would be a dear and bring the rest of that wine over here I think I could drown out some of the pain." he winked - and then winced.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." I could use a little pain killing myself she thought to herself. Jess grabbed the flask from the table and seated herself on the other end of the couch.  
  
"You know Captain, women are alot like pomegranets." Jack smiled at the expression he received "Really, just hear me out."  
  
He leaned in closer.   
  
"First off the skin is smooth and curved, yet firm. Even though they appear tough, one must handle them gently so as not to bruise the tender fruit concealed inside." he took the wine flask from her hand and sipped and offered her another taste.   
  
Jess accepted the drink without thinking, things were getting nice and fuzzy. How much had she had to drink?   
  
Jack continued, his voice low " If one wants to partake of the pomegranets fruit they need to gently coax the outer layer apart, and beneath one finds a treasure of plump rubies, each one to be savored, slowly, as their flavor bursts over your tongue sweet and tart."  
  
She took another drink, damn fruit never seem this erotic before.   
  
Jack leaned forward and whispered into her ear "If a person goes slowly they can make the experience last for hours...." he stroked her cheek "so smooth, so tender..." brushed his fingers past her lips "what are you concealing inside?"   
  
No, Jess struggled inwardly but her body ignored her. The wines effects were too strong. That last comment, there was no way he could possibly understand how he had just hit on the mark.   
  
His fingers traced the contour of her face, and discovered the wet warmth of a single tear. "What's the matter luv?" he asked huskily.  
  
She didn't hear him as she surrendered to dark embrace of unconciousness.   
  
Jack felt her body go limp, all tension eased as she collapsed into his arms.   
  
Damn, not really the response he wanted. He sighed and held her for a moment, drinking in her scent, jasmine and spice. Slowly Jack eased her still form to lie on the couch.  
  
"Sweet dreams pet"   
  
Lets hope you don't try to take this out on me in the morning. 


	4. Morning After

Into The Fire Chapter 4: Morning After   
  
Thank-you for actually reading this, your comments are always appreciated and they encourage me to write faster! *grin*  
  
This is my second uploaded version, I think I yanked the first before it was seen. This particular chapter was a bit difficult to write as I had to add some key elements that will be of importance alter on. It still doesn't seem quite right but I'm going to let it be and move on.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her head hurt - why was it so bright. Jess buried her head into the couch cushions to escape the annoying light and inhaled the rich scent of leather. No wait - why am I on the couch? She sat up with a start.  
  
"Ow, maybe a little slower with the moving from now on." she groaned.  
  
"Ah-ha, so the sleeper awakes, wondered how long you were going to be out." Jack eyed her from the chair he had settled in for the night.  
  
"Mmph, I'm thinking my bed sounds rather nice though, except for the whole moving and walking."  
  
"Probably not the best idea, better to go out and get some air." Jack walked over and crouched in front of Jessamin. He smiled "I take it you don't do this often darling? Never seen someone get so drunk on less than a bottle of wine."  
  
"Your right, I don't, but it's really all your fault anyway." She replied crossly. "Ooh, that's a lovely shade of purple!" Jess poked at the lump on his forehead.  
  
"Ow stop! Bloody. woman - haven't you already done enough damage there already!" he jumped back, hands in the air, "and how do you figure this is all my fault, I didn't make you drink yourself unconscious. That was your own doing, don't fob it off on me."  
  
She grit her teeth - it was way too early for this.  
  
"I'm not 'fobbing' anything off on you! You started it, you even admitted to trying to push at me." The throbbing of her head fueled her temper even more as she got into Jack's face. "Now you listen to me! I've had enough of this, I want to sleep, my head hurts, and none of this would have happened if I just let you stay on that island."  
  
Jack slowly backed up until he felt the edge of the dining table. Note to self - never disturb this woman when she was hung over. Ever. Oddly her eyes held no trace of their usual violet color, they were now dilated to pools of cold ebony. He tried to edge around the table's corner but she countered the movement, like a predator fixed on her prey.  
  
Jessamin could feel the anger rising inside of her and struggled to fight it down, she knew the danger of loosing control. She felt paralized in her brain and unable to control her reactions.  
  
"Easy there now luv, no need to over react. I'll just be going outside for some fresh air and you can go do whatever your little heart wants." Jack tried to soothe as he made another attempt towards the door. Bad move.  
  
She lashed out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. With more strength than her appearance gave credit she shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," her voice low and sultry "what makes you think I am going to let you go anywhere?" she leaned in close, pressing him harder to the wall, her body against his. A small voice inside protested but Jessamin ignored it.  
  
"Captain, you are not yourself." Jack couldn't believe he had just said that. But this wasn't right.  
  
"I won't hit a woman, but I will use force. let.me..go." he growled. Gods but she was intoxicating, and his body was responding - even if his brain knew better.  
  
Something snapped in Jessamin's head and the rage flowed away like water. Only then did she realize she was still holding Jack to the wall, his lips a mere fraction from hers and his erection hard against her hip.  
  
"What have I done?" she whispered.  
  
Jack felt the change immediately and her eyes were once again their normal shade. A look of shock crossed her face and she pulled again from him.  
  
"It's ok, really - no lasting harm done, well except to my ego." Jack tried to joke as he reached out to comfort her.  
  
She flinched at his touch, and moved further away. "Please," Jess said quietly "just go."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jack closed the door behind him. What in bloody hell just happened? Cause either she was completely cracked or there were deeper issues. He didn't figure he was going to find out anytime soon either way. Might as well go and enjoy the fresh air and chat up the crew.  
  
With that resolve he stepped away from the door and into the sun.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jessamin slipped into her quarters, the quiet dark a comforting embrace. She curled up into her favorite chair and clutched a well worn pillow to her chest.  
  
What was going on. She hadn't lost control of herself in over 5 years, and even then that occasion was entirely justified. Something so trivial as this morning shouldn't have caused such a slip.  
  
Maybe it was the wine, she hadn't had that much in a long time, as tea was her usual preference.  
  
Right, who are you trying to fool.  
  
Rage and lust were two primal powers, and you've been without a man in how long? It doesn't help that you see your crew as your family and therefore can't think of any in a sexual way.  
  
So along comes Jack, amusing, annoying, attractive and flirtatious to all hell. You find yourself relaxing, letting him in behind your barriers of protection. Only to realize it too late and instinctively lash out, be it verbally or physically.  
  
It could have been worse, so much worse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Next - Chapter 5: Storm Breaking 


	5. Storm Breaking

Into The Fire Chapter 5: Storm Breaking  
  
You comments are always appreciated! They help me to write faster and improve myself. Funny thing - last night as I was writing this we had a roaring thunderstorm. It's highly unusual for Southern California to get rain at the end of July, and lightning and thunder are rare at any time of the year around here. Needless to say it was rather inspiring and helped me along!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
After two days of isolating herself in her cabin Jess finally felt ready to face the world, and Jack. That and from the smell of things a storm was brewing.  
  
"Figures, and we're only two days away from home. Damn weather couldn't hold out a little longer?"  
  
Well, better start moving, at least the crew was used to her random absences.  
  
With resolve she opened the door wide and made her way up to the quarterdeck. There was a brisk wind about that smelled of rain, and dark clouds loomed on the horizon. The sky had taken on a faintly yellow tinge as well, not a good sign in her experience, not at all.  
  
"Sefu!" she yelled.  
  
As ever he was promptly at her side.  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Have the men batten everything down, and secure the hold."  
  
The wind whipped up and howled through the sails, dark clouds now ran swiftly towards the ship.  
  
"Sefu keep those sails up, lets see if we can't take advantage of the gale since it's fortunate enough to be blowing us in the right direction." Jess yelled, as the first heavy drops of rain began to fall.  
  
She turned to relieve her helmsman, only to realize that it was Jack standing at the wheel. He had his back to her and was focused on the sea before them. She took a deep breath. Well it was now or never, one could only avoid a person on the same ship for so long. Jess reached out and tentatively touched his shoulder.  
  
Jack turned at her contact and smiled, "The ship is yours milady, I was just keeping her company while you were gone." He gestured for her to take over.  
  
Jess sighed as she slipped back into her favorite place, the control and power of her ship beneath her fingers. "Thank you Jack, I think that the 'Mare is probably better company than I right now."  
  
"Well, as I said before, no harm done. From what I hear from your crew you've not been yourself this past week. Nothing you can't fix with a little rest though eh? Now Captain, I'll just be heading aft to check that the rigging is good and tight. Things are going to be getting rough soon." He replied and turned to go.  
  
"Hey Jack," she said.  
  
He turned.  
  
"You don't have to call me Captain."  
  
Jack tried to conceal the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he descended the stairs.  
  
Well that went well, he thought as he began tightening lines. He was dying to know what went on in her head over those two days. Secrets, well, he knew what it was like to have those and how hard it was to bear the knowledge alone.  
  
He tugged another knot secure. The rain was coming in sheets now and lightning flashed above them. Waves were roiling but the ship was held firm by her Captain's skilled hands. He had to admire Jessamin's figure above him. She stood solid at the wheel, though the wind lashed her hair and dark coat behind her. The contrast against her pale skin made her all the more ethereal and wraith like. Lightning flashed again and burned the image into his eyes.  
  
The ship lurched suddenly and Jack grabbed a handful of rigging. He could feel her straining as the wind drove relentlessly into the sails. Thunder thrummed its deep bass rumble across the sky.  
  
Another bolt of lightning flashed, closer this time. Much closer - and lower. Not good, one good hit could set the open canvas ablaze, even in this downpour. He let go of the line and slowly made his way back towards the helm.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Jessamin's arms ached. If they could just hold out a few hours more she would be able to drop anchor just off Marsh Island, only a day away from their destination. The wind was still full in the sails and she was determined to use the advantage.  
  
She tossed her head and flicked the sodden hair away from her eyes. It didn't help much. Her wool coat was soaked and weighed heavy on her shoulders, not a dry spot remained anywhere on her body, and rivulets of water poured down her face.  
  
With a loud crack a bolt of lightning flashed somewhere to her near left. Jess threw a wary eye to the sky. That was a low one. Another bolt flashed low but father in the distance, followed by a burst of thunder that rattled her bones.  
  
She could see Jack trying to make his way up to her, yelling something, but the wind tore away any sound before it could be heard. He pointed to the sky, just as another bolt of lightning crackled about 100 yards off the port bow.  
  
He was halfway across the quarterdeck when the ship bucked the crest of another wave, sending them both tumbling into the rail. Jack grabbed her waist with one arm and the rail with another.  
  
"We have to drop the sails and anchor until this blows over. If that lightning hits.." he told her. Jack could feel her tense against him with some inner struggle, only to sigh resolutely and relax.  
  
"Your right," she nodded "the risk is to great. But one of us will have to go down and tell the crew. I could barely hear you off the stairs. Stay up here while I go down okay?"  
  
"No. I'll go - and don't give me that look. This is your ship and you know her better than I ever will, you need to be up here until we are secured." He said. On impulse, he brushed the damp locks away from her face and traced the line of her jaw.  
  
Jess closed her eyes. "I thought.. the other day."she whispered, confused.  
  
"Look at me luv, Jessa."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Don't think I scare that easy, been through and seen a lot worse. Give me half a chance and see what Captain Jack Sparrow is truly made of, savvy?"  
  
With that Jack crushed her to his chest and kissed her hard, savoring the taste of the ocean salt and her own sweetness on his lips. He pulled away, and before she could catch her breath he was down the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jessamin stood there in shock, pressing fingers to her lips. Numbly she grabbed the wheel and returned the 'Mare to course. Another lightning bolt cast across the horizon and snapped wandering her attention to focus.  
  
Just push it to the back of your head and deal later, too much to worry about right now.  
  
She looked out over the ship, the men were rapidly bringing down the sails. It wouldn't be long until everything was furled. The thought of her warm feather bed was enticing, but she would stay until the deck was secure.  
  
Suddenly there was silence. Even the rain seemed to quiet its rage.  
  
Her heartbeat seemed to thrum and the hairs on her neck began to prickle. On reflex she tensed and began to turn, only to see a blinding light crash into the boom spar.  
  
Splinters flew, needles of pain lanced her skin as she threw up an arm. Her eyes burned from the flash. Still blind, she only heard the cracking whoosh as the ship rolled again and the broken spar came swinging straight at her chest.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack wheeled around as soon as he heard the bolt strike. A second later he watched in horror as the shattered boom's jagged edge went crashing into Jessamin, throwing her across the quarterdeck and pinning her to the rail.  
  
As one the crew ran.  
  
Jessamin's head hung limply to the side, a thin trail of blood trickled from her mouth. Jack took her pale hand and felt for some sign of life. He was rewarded with the faintest of beats.  
  
Jack looked up to Sefu's anxious face. "She's alive, but barely."  
  
Sefu nodded. "OK men, we need to get this spar off of her! On my mark.."  
  
"No wait!" Jack warned. "What if it hit something inside? If you move it we may lose her!"  
  
He looked down and noticed a growing pool of blood beneath Jessamin.  
  
"See." he pointed.  
  
"We have to move it, she'll die if we leave it." Sefu argued. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Just trust me, the Captain is a quick healer - if we can get her inside and safe."  
  
Jack's response was interrupted by a heaving gasp for air from Jessamin. Her eyes were open, now the cobalt orbs that he had only seen once before.  
  
She gasped, every breath brought excruciating pain to her chest and there was an unbearable weight pressing down.  
  
She managed to tear the words from her throat. "Get...it...off."  
  
With that the men pulled on Sefu's signal. With the spar away blood began to pour from her side. Jack jumped to put pressure on the wound, as Sefu scooped her up in his arms and carried Jessamin towards her cabin. As they came in from the rain Jessamin slipped into the cool dark of unconsciousness.  
  
Next: Chapter 6: Fever Dreams 


	6. Fever Dreams

Into The Fire Chapter 6: Fever Dreams  
  
I'll be out of town until the 5th folks, so it might be a little longer between chapters - no worries though - I will still be writing and updating during the trip! ( Thanks, everyone for your input - it helps.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack paced the stateroom, he had long lost count how many times he had covered it's length. Anything was better than sitting in one place though. For the tenth time he hovered near the door to her chamber, fingers twitching midair as he restrained urge to enter.  
  
The chirurgeon, an tiny old man by the name of Arber, had been in there for hours now, with no word in Jessamin's condition. Jack feared to interrupt, he already felt responsible for insisting she stay at the helm while he went below. With a sigh he clenched his hands and reversed direction.  
  
A minute later the door opened and Arber's wizened figure motioned him inside. Jack jumped to follow.  
  
"She rests now, the bleeding has stopped and I can do nothing more to ease her pain."  
  
On the bed Jessamin's still form lay , bandages encased her torso, welts of red and deep purple bruising marred her snow pale skin.  
  
"Will she live?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Aye, she will. Though how nothing vital managed to get damaged I'll never know. She's got a large puncture on her side that caused most of the blood loss, at least a few cracked ribs, surface contusions throughout her chest, and numerous lacerations from flying debris." Arber shook his head. Now will you be staying here then? Someone needs to keep an eye on the petit one."  
  
At Jack's nod he continued.  
  
"Keep her still, if she moves overly much she can tear the wound. That happens, send someone to fetch me from below. Sefu will send someone in with a special broth, try to get as much down her as you can. Other than that - she needs to rest and heal." he instructed.  
  
As Arber shut the door with a silent click Jack pulled a chair close to Jessamin's bed.  
  
"So it's just you and me now darling, whether you fancy my company or not."  
  
He traced his fingers along the tips of hers, but she lay there silent and unresponsive, breath barely rising in her chest.  
  
Sitting there in the silence Jack felt his eyes droop, when was the last time he had slept. Well might as well get a little shut eye while he could. Settling deeper into the plush chair he tipped his hat and relaxed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A piercing scream shattered the silence, waking Jack. He jumped up in alarm and searched the room for possible danger. Nothing had changed, the room was dark except for the candles on the bedside table.  
  
"Noooo!" Jess whimpered and tossed in her sleep.  
  
Jack rushed to her side and grabbed her flailing hand.  
  
"Jess, wake up pet, it's just a dream."  
  
"No Stop.. papa I'm so sorry... didn't mean to.. please please!" she mumbled and another scream tore from her spasming chest.  
  
Jack grabbed her shoulders and tried to pin her down, at this rate she was going to tear her wounds open again. "WAKE UP JESS" he yelled loudly into her ear.  
  
"No no no ... make it stop .make it go away ." tears poured down her face and the thrashing eased slightly.  
  
Jack continued to shake her, "Just a dream, come back to me Jess, open your eyes!"  
  
"So dark, so cold. papa, why me?" she whispered. She was just trembling now, tears continued to fall like drops of silver upon her pillow.  
  
"Shh, shh easy now, open your eyes." He stroked her hair and brushed the remaining tears from her face. Slowly the trembling stopped and her breathing slowed.  
  
With a sign her lids fluttered open and twin pools of violet stared back at him. Pain and confusion evident in her gaze.  
  
"What? Where am I?" she tried to sit up and gasped.  
  
"No, stay down. You've got a impressively huge wound in your side and a few cracked ribs. or don't you remember?  
  
"Mmmh, somewhat. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Several hours I think, kinda lost track when I took a nap myself. Would've been out longer if not for your raging nightmare." He took her hand in his. "Do you remember any of it?"  
  
She looked away. Did she remember it? Only to well. She wondered how much he really heard.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it." he soothed. Looked like she was going to shut him out again. "Look, you still need your rest. I'll just go back.."  
  
"No, stay." she interrupted. With an effort she rolled to her unwounded side, glaring at Jack before he could protest. "Trust me, it's easier to breathe this way. " she took a deep breath. "Jack, I."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
Jack moved to open it, it was Sefu with a bowl of broth.  
  
"I heard voices, is she up to eating?  
  
"Yes, I am up. What horrid concoction are you going to try shoving down my gullet today - let me guess, old family recipe?"  
  
Sefu laughed. "Of course it is, and you wouldn't have to suffer through it if you would stop getting into trouble. But I'm not feeding it to you - Jack gets that honor!" he winked and turned to Jack "Best of luck to you, you'll need it." With that he beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Holding the bowl of broth Jack turned and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Jess smiled weakly. "I am notorious for being a difficult patient, and Sefu's home remedies are exceptionally vile. Though I must admit they are effective." She gestured for him to come closer. "I promise I'll be good - this time."  
  
"Is that a promise then? Cause I really wouldn't mind seeing you misbehave." Jack teased as he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"I'm so tired of fighting." A tear slid down her cheek. "The dreams, they just return to haunt me."  
  
"Hush, I'll be right here." He said as he set the still full bowl on the side table.  
  
"Promise?" She was so very tired.  
  
"You have my word, I'll not leave unless you ask it." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
Jess closed her eyes, her voice barely a whisper "Will you hold me?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
Jack went around to the other side of the bed and lay down with his chest to her back. He let his arm drape over her hip, so as not to put weight on her injured waist.  
  
She snuggled closer, her body warm against his. It wasn't long before Jess drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Jack didn't think he was likely to do the same.  
  
Next: Chapter 7 - Confessions Hey folks - sorry, this one was a little shorter than I intended. I've got to catch a plane but wanted to get this up before I left. The next chapter should be out in a day or so! 


	7. Confessions

Into The Fire Chapter 7: Confessions  
  
Sorry for the delay folks, I wasn't able to get much online access during my trip. I was able to get more chapters done though. Also, I should have a web page up soon - so if your interested check for the link on my profile!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The lapping of water against wood, a ray of sunlight peering through an uncovered window. Familiar comforts that greeted Jessamin as she slowly awoke. Unfamiliar was the warm body curled against her back, his breath soft against her neck. The remainder of the night had been quest and dreamless for her - was Jack's comforting presence the cause?  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the storm, and the unexpected kiss he had stolen. She smiled, remembering the soft warmth of his mouth on hers. How was it that this man she had known for only a handful of days, could affect her so deeply?  
  
Jacks fingers began to trace a path across her hip and thigh. Jess held her breath. Every touch enflamed her skin and sent her stomach aflutter.  
  
"Mornin' darling." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No luv, never went to sleep." Jack replied as he pressed a trail of feather light kisses down her neck. Jess responded by snuggling closer to him. With that encouragement he let his fingers continue to wander.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He paused in his exploration.  
  
"No. Don't stop. I just, well..." She rolled onto her back to look at Jack's face. "I need to tell you a tale, one that few have heard. But I think it's important for you to hear it."  
  
Jack nodded. "Would this have some relation to those dreams of yours?"  
  
She frowned and took a deep breath.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some years ago, in a distant land there lived a woman named Johana. She was happily married to a loving husband and had two strong sons. One night, while returning home from a long trip, her coach was attacked. With only herself and a few servants for protection they were soon overcome.  
  
The leader of the bandits was a cursed man, and out of malice he infected the beautiful Johana with his evil. She awoke the following morning, and through some twist of fate she managed to slip away with a horse and ride home.  
  
On her arrival she fell sobbing into her husbands arms. That evening they made love, and not long after Johana discovered that she was with child. During this time Johana began to discover the consequences of her curse. Her skin began to grow pale, wounds healed almost immediately, she found herself craving red meat - the rarer the better. These were small things, of little consequence, but they were soon followed by bouts of rage and a desire to inflict pain. Physical changes soon began to follow and her husband was forced to keep her restrained and locked into her rooms. The only thing that kept her going was the child growing within her womb.  
  
Months later she gave birth to a healthy daughter, who for all appearances escaped the effects of her mothers curse. Johana. afraid for what she might inflict upon the child, killed herself.  
  
Years passed, and the girl child blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Some noted how unusually fair her skin was, or how small wounds would heal swiftly and without blemish. She was adored by her father and granted every wish and whim. Her brothers would take her along when they went hunting and riding, they showed her how to use a bow and eventually how to defend herself with a blade. She was exceptionally strong for a young woman, though it was often attributed to the fact that she was always an active and athletic child.  
  
Soon the day came that she was of an age for betrothal. She made it quite clear to her father that she would only marry for love. He, wanting only for her happiness, agreed.  
  
On her eighteenth birthday she had still to find a man that captured her fancy. She had no lack of suitors though. Her beauty was unrivaled and many came in search of her favor, only to be turned away.  
  
One evening another suitor sought audience. Unbeknownst was his determination to have her as his bride, by any means necessary. He lured her into the moonlit garden with promises of poetry. He offered her the riches of his estate, told her that she was the only woman lovely enough to bear his children and serve as his wife. His haughty manner disgusted her and as with all the others, she refused.  
  
This was not the answer he wanted. With a sneer he then informed her that since she would not willingly join with him, he would take her by force. With her purity stained she would have no choice but to beg him to marry, or be forever shamed. Two of his men emerged from the bushes and pinned her to the ground and covered her mouth before she could make a sound. As her suitor turned rapist came towards her she struggled, outrage and anger fueling her efforts.  
  
A calm cold flowed through her body, and darkness crept around the edge of her vision. With a snarl she ripped away the hand covering her mouth and laughed as the dark engulfed her.  
  
The smell of earth and grass jolted the young woman awake. She remembered breaking free from the men restraining her and nothing else. As she sat up, her eyes glazed at the vision that greeted her. The bodies of three figures lay sprawled on the ground, she could no longer tell which was whom. She wondered what could have caused such horror, until she looked down at her own bloodstained hands and dress.  
  
Her father found her that way, frozen in the garden. She begged him to make it go away, she apologized, she cried, and then she slipped into an unresponsive silence. The families most trusted men were called in to clean everything up and sworn to secrecy. No word was to ever be mentioned of the incident. The brothers carried their beloved sister to her room. She remained silent and limp as they washed her and dressed her in clean clothes. The bloodstained ones were quickly burned.  
  
It was a week before she recovered from the shock. One morning she showed up at breakfast, and everyone carried on as normal. It was that evening that her father came to her and told her of the true tale of her mother Johana. How he had hid the truth as she seemed unaffected with the curse and did not want to burden her with the knowledge.  
  
Over the next few months she begin to have bouts of aggressiveness and her temper began to shorten. Normally kind and sweet, she would snap at the slightest annoyance. She began to realize that she needed to find out more about her affliction and if there was a way to control it. To do that she would need to leave her home and family.  
  
One morning she vanished into the dawn, a note of explanation left upon her bed.  
  
Over the years she hunted legends, read through many dusty tomes, and developed an inner strengh that could keep the darkness at bay. One day, she hoped to even find a way to rid herself of it's grip entirely.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessamin sighed. "So there it is, my life in a nutshell, and now you probably think I'm either insane or wondering how fast you can get out that door."  
  
Jess braced herself for the inevitable and was surprised when her leaned forward and kissed her, seeking out the recesses of her surprised mouth. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer pressing him to her.  
  
At her reaction he deepened his kiss, he didn't care what or who she was before, that just made it more interesting. The world around them vanished as he savored the nectar that was her mouth, the scent of her hair, her heart pounding against him.  
  
She was panting when he pulled back. He stroked the soft skin of her neck. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
She answered by pulling him to her again, her mouth on his with an urgent hunger, nails digging into his back as he nibbled on her lip. The pressure of him against her brought tingles to her clit.  
  
"Your wound," he panted "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Fast healer, take the bandage off, dagger on the bedstand table." She managed to whisper.  
  
Jack grabbed the dagger and carefullt sliced the bandage open. His eyes grew wide. There was only a slight pink line where there had been a fresh wound. He let his hands slide across the pale flesh of her navel, traveling slowly over her ribs.  
  
She flinched. "Okay, so maybe bones take a little longer to heal, still a little tender in the ribs."  
  
He kissed her again, this time with soft tenderness.  
  
"I want you Jess, all of you. Your heart, your soul, your mind, and yes your lovely body. You've bewitched me luv, and I won't settle for less." He pulled away. "And right now, you're wounded. So I'm going to leave, and let you rest. We should be almost to your island by now."  
  
He backed towards the door.  
  
Jess stared at him in confusion. "But.."  
  
He winked and vanished through the doorway, and it clicked shut.  
  
It dawned on Jess only then that he had just left and wasn't coming back. That prick had left her there excited and aroused. She sat there alone on her bed and pouted. He annoyed her to no end - and she wanted him all the more.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Next: Chapter 8 - Pathos 


	8. Pathos

Into The Fire Chapter 8: Pathos  
  
A bit delayed, my apologies! I have family in town and it's hard to find time to write. I should be back normal by Thursday though - hang in there! One another note - we went to Disneyland and got to see the awesome PotC movie exhibit, pics should be up on the web page soon. I ended up buying this 38"x48" art print of the original Jack Sparrow concept sketch. Can't wait to get that framed!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The brilliant morning sun momentarily blinded Jack as he stepped onto the deck, no trace of the recent storm remained in the sky. He waited for his eyes to adjust before venturing forward.  
  
The crew bustled about the deck and all seemed in good spirits. Jack shifted his gaze out to the horizon and was surprised to see they were weaving their way through a cluster of small islands. Directly ahead, a larger isle rose before them. There appeared to be a natural harbor and he could just make out a dock with another ship moored to it.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake then!"  
  
Jack turned towards Sefu's tall figure.  
  
"Aye, though I can't say I managed to get much in the way of sleep. Your Captain's abit."  
  
"Distracting?"  
  
"That's a way to put it." Jack smirked.  
  
"She knows how to use her talents to the best advantage." Sefu chuckled "Speaking of the Captain, how was she feelin? I expected to see the walking wounded out and about at dawn, especially this close to home." He nodded towards the approaching island.  
  
"She's feeling just fine thank-you." Jess answered from behind them, her voice tinged with annoyance.  
  
Both men whirled to face her, startled to see Jessamin up and dressed.  
  
"Well don't just stand there gaping." she snapped.  
  
"But Captain, you're injured. You should rest, we can handle the ship just fine. She'll be in port within the hour." Sefu protested.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm just fine, you know quite well I heal fast. Why are we having this discussion?"  
  
Jack stood between the two as they continued to argue, hands hovering midair. He looked at Jess, then to the worried Sefu, the back at Jess. His fingers twitched as he struggled with indecision. She was not going to like this, but he agreed that she needed to rest. He reached out and gave her a quick jab to her still injured ribs.  
  
Jess crumpled against him with a gasp.  
  
"Okay, point taken, maybe I'm not completely healed." She grumbled and pushed herself out of Jacks arms. "You didn't have to poke so hard" Jess rubbed her aching side.  
  
With a quick grin Jack turned to Sefu. "See, my point exactly."  
  
"All right then, I think I'll just go and check on the crew." Sefu said, edging away from his Captain's glare.  
  
As soon as Sefu was out of sight Jess gave Jack a good smack to the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh please! Like you didn't deserve that, jabbing a poor injured woman, and don't even get me started on earlier this morning." She said leaning back against the rail.  
  
"Poor woman, right." Jack drawled. "I admit I overdid it, but you were bluffing and likely to go about getting yourself hurt again." He leaned into her. "And I can't let you do that now can I?"  
  
Jess found herself caught in his eyes, unable to move. "Why not?" she whispered.  
  
"Because, we'll never be able to pick up where we left of this morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jess stepped onto the dock. The scents of the ocean combined with that of the islands rich greenery and fragrant flowers. Oh to be home again. The men were already unloading the ship's cargo, months of collected treasures, and some very special artifacts for her own personal collection. She turned to see Jack step beside her and smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind your stay here, we've worked hard to make Pathos something unique." Jess frowned briefly. "If you still need a lift to the next main port it will be a few days before we can ready a ship." She nodded to the other boat in residence. "Most likely the Peregrine, she's a swift schooner, lives up to her name. She can easily outdistance the Nightmare, but can't compare with her size or firepower."  
  
Jack paused. The past few days had made him forget everything, what did he truly want to do now? Did he want to set out and try to acquire another ship of his own or did he want to stay and see if he could find a place among Jess and her people. His mind and heart were torn between the need for freedom and the feeling he was developing for this captivating woman.  
  
Jess gave him a nudge.  
  
He smiled. "Sorry luv, drifted a bit there. You mean to tell me you've got two ships of your own, lucky girl."  
  
"Luck, hard work, and a little blood." She laughed. "Come on, I'll give you the island tour." Jess motioned for him to follow.  
  
She led him down the dock and onto shore. Well constructed bungalows lined the edge of the sandy beach and clear waters.  
  
"The men take residence near the beach, I think they just can't bear to be away from the water for too long. There's good fishing to be had in these waters, even from the shore."  
  
They traveled further down a well packed dirt road. The foliage changed from sparse to thick, large trees created a shady tropical canopy above and birds called to each other from their branches. The sounds of the crew faded into the distance.  
  
Jess turned to look at Jack, who had been oddly silent during the walk. "Hey, copper for your thoughts."  
  
Jack grinned. "They're not worth that much luv, just tired is all. Unlike some people, I didn't get much in the way of beauty sleep." He winked. "Not that I need it."  
  
"Ah well, we're almost there now anyway. Food and rest sounds like a plan, but only after I get a bath."  
  
"And where might you be leading me in this jungle?"  
  
"What, afraid no one will hear your screams if you annoy me and I try to strangle you?" she joked.  
  
"Ah, but what if it's you doing the screaming luv?"  
  
Jess opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't find any words. "You.."  
  
"Are a lout, a rogue, infuriating and a tease. I think we've already established that quite clearly." He pulled her to him. "Tell me you don't enjoy it."  
  
She bristled at him and tried to pull away, but he held on firm, pressing her to his chest and bringing a slight ache to her ribs.  
  
"I'll let go when you answer, tell me you don't enjoy my company."  
  
Jess glared at him.  
  
"You can't, can you?"  
  
"No I can't! Happy now?" she admitted in defeat.  
  
He just smiled and pressed his lips to hers, after a moment's hesitation she returned the kiss.  
  
When they parted Jess blinked and shook her head, confused and unsure of her emotions. "About that destination, my home is just ahead."  
  
They rounded the next bend in the road and Jack was shocked at the large stone structure that spread out before them. He waved towards the structure and looked to Jess. "Impressive. How on earth?"  
  
She shrugged. "We found it here, I have no idea how old it is or who built it. My best guess it was some sort of temple to begin with. We repaired the damaged sections and added a few things, made it more livable. There are a number of rooms, but the men are too suspicious and won't stay in them. So, I get the place all to myself. I've yet to see any ghosts though." She flashed him an evil grin. "I think I might have scared them off."  
  
"Can't imagine why."  
  
Jess led him through an arched stone door. Plant life had invaded every crack of the exterior. On the inside things were more kept, the plant life allowed to grow artfully. They walked through a large hall and then onto another corridor leading deeper into the complex. The next doorway lead to an inner garden filled with fragrant flowering plants and jewel colored birds.  
  
"This is my little sanctuary where I can hide from the rest of the world." Jess motioned for him to continue following. She brushed a gauzy drape from another door. "And these are my quarters."  
  
Jack entered and examined the room. Yes, this room was definately her private abode. A huge bed sat on one side, covered in soft comforters. The furniture was of a dark mahogany and velvet. Cases of books and scrolls lined one wall and the stone floor was covered in plush Persian carpets.  
  
He wandered into the next room and was surprised to find the floor and walls completely covered in mosaic tiles of white and shades of blue. Water cascaded down a fountain in the far wall and into a large bathing pool.  
  
He turned to ask Jessamin about it's origins and stopped short. She stood before him completely nude. Skin he had seen glimpses of and a body he had only caressed through the thin layer of sheets. Her ebony hair brushed over her pale breasts and taut nipples. She was like an ivory statue, even the slight pinkness of her would had almost faded away.  
  
"I told you I wanted a bath first." She glided toward him and ran a finger down his chest. "Going to join me?"  
  
He brushed aside her hair and nibbled on her neck, letting his hands travel further down the soft curves of hir skin.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute darling."  
  
She smiled and slid into the water as he went into the bedroom.  
  
He sat on the side of the bed to remove his boot and found himself leaning back onto the softness of the feather mattress. How was it that a woman like Jess was sitting in there waiting for him? He knew he could charm the ladies, but she was a bit different than his past affairs. He did manage to find himself in the most interesting of places.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, relaxing, and in that moment's lapse sleep claimed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next: Chapter 9 - Moonlight 


	9. Moonlight

Into The Fire Chapter 9: Moonlight  
  
She waited, relaxing in water that flowed warm from a hot natural spring. The jasmine scented oil she had added soothed her senses and all tension washed away. Closing her eyes Jessamin sighed. Though, after several minutes and still no sign of Jack she began to wonder.  
  
"Jack?" she called.  
  
No reply. Jess was about to get out of the pool when she heard a faint snore and some mumbling.  
  
"Figures." She sighed and sank back into the water. With all that he had done in the past two days she hadn't the heart to wake him.  
  
A small coughing came from the door that led to the outer garden.  
  
"Come on in Mika, please tell you you've brought some food." She turned and smiled at the mocha skinned woman that cared for her needs when in residence. "But be quiet, my guest is sleeping in the bedroom."  
  
"You mean to tell me that some man's finally been able to catch your fancy, never thought I'd see the day!" her dark eyes sparkled. "I've got a tray set for you out in the garden, thought ya might be wanting a bite to eat." She shook a finger at Jess. "And you'll be eatin' it even if you don't. Your too skinny as it is, need to put some meat on those bones."  
  
Jess couldn't help but to laugh. Mika was the closest thing she had to a female friend. About two years ago, while stopping for supplies, Sefu had shown up with Mika and asked if she could return to Pathos with the ship. It was only later that Jess has found out the two had been a couple long before she had met either of them, but were separated when Mika was sold as a slave. Soon after her arrival Mika took it upon herself to care for Jess, something that Jess had no complaints about.  
  
"Ahh Mika." She sighed. "I'm not sure what it is that I feel. One minute we're arguing and the next I just want him to have me. I've only known him a handful of days and yet it feels like forever."  
  
Mika just shook her head and smiled as she held out a light silken robe. "Out with you now, before you start to wrinkle."  
  
She stepped out of the waters and slipped into the soft robe, the soft island breeze already drying her moist skin. Out in the garden a tray of fruits and cooled meats sat by some cushions in her favorite stone ledge.  
  
"Did the men happen to bring up any of my crates from the ship Mika?" she asked before snatching a piece of pineapple.  
  
"They're in the main hall, figured you could sort out whatever you've found later, after you've eaten." She stressed. "What have ya gone and found now if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Oh, just some books."  
  
"More books? Most go hunting for gold and treasure not dusty papers." Mika replied shaking her head.  
  
"Ah but these are more than just books Mika, these may just lead us to more treasure than we could ever imagine."  
  
"I can imagine a lot, but you are usually right on about these things so I'll hush up now and go check on my man. You need anything ya know where to find me."  
  
Jess sank into the cushions and nibbled on another piece of fruit. Birds trilled and fluttered about peacefully as she sank into deeper thought.  
  
With this journey she was now one step closer to finding the lost Incan Garden of the Sun. The travel journal of a man called Sarmiento had fallen into her hands a few years back. He described a garden hidden in an underground cavern, the only access was through subterranean tunnels than ran for hundreds of miles. Everything in this artificial garden was made of precious metals, even the earth was made of fine gold. Jess hoped that some of the old books and maps she had acquired would be of use in mapping out the tunnel system.  
  
There were some other books packed away in those crates as well, but of a more personal nature. It was one of these that she finally went to look for and found carefully wrapped at the bottom of the crate. She returned to her seat and carefully removed the material covering. The book was bound in aged black leather, nothing distinguished it's exterior. Jess opened the cover and inscribed in bold writing was the word "Infinitum" and beneath it "The journal of Alcibiades". She had good reason to believe that this man from the distant past was afflicted with the same curse she bore and may bring her closer to finding a cure.  
  
Jess settled back and began to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack awoke with a start, dreams of water and pale flesh scattered into dark shadows of Jessamin's room. He glanced around the room, trying to orientate himself. How did he end up in this wonderfully soft bed? Suddenly it hit him and he groaned. He had fallen asleep with Jess in the other room, and her naked and waiting for him. Boy, was he losing his touch.  
  
He sat up and noted that the room was bathed in darkness, the only illumination came from moonbeams drifting through the windows and doors. Not only had he slept, but he slept through the whole day. Not a way to earn the lady's favor.  
  
He stood up and stretched, then went into the adjoining room. The tiles were cool against his bare feet and water trickled softly. No sign of Jessa though.  
  
Jack wandered out into the garden, now ethereal and aglow with the moonlight. Hundreds of night-blooming flowers scented the air and the only sound came from the fountain in the center. It was there that he found Jessamin, asleep and draped across a cushioned stone ledge. Her skin glowed in the soft blue light, red lips partially open, and ebony hair cascading all around. Her robe clung to every curve and the bottom had fallen open, revealing a glimpse of milky thigh. In one hand she clutched a book to her chest, the other rested beneath her head.  
  
Unable to resist he quietly slipped closer and knelt at her side. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips lightly across hers, more a caress than a kiss. He let his mouth travel down the line of her neck, then on to the depression at the base of her throat. Jess stirred and sighed. As he moved back up towards her lips he felt her hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Thought you've never wake up." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Didn't mean to leave you hanging." He responded, before meeting her lips in a deep and searching kiss.  
  
Tongues entwined as the desire that had been building between them was released in a blaze. Jess wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer, gasping when his hands began their exploration up her inner thigh. He pulled aside the silken folds of her robe, revealing the rest of her ivory skin, no trace of her injury remained.  
  
"Have I told you how lovely you are." He said as he admired the view of her.  
  
She nuzzled his neck. "Jack," Nibbling now. "The featherbed," Hands seeking to remove the barrier of clothing between them. "Looks awfully comfortable right now."  
  
"Really, is this what you want luv." Her scent, her heat was intoxicating, Jack didn't know how much longer he could control himself.  
  
"I want you." She whispered.  
  
That was all the answer he needed. Jack scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He lay her down on the soft coverlet and slipped into her warm embrace.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
OK folks, since this is rated R I had to edit a bit. For those that want the complete NC-17 version I should have it up on my web page on Monday 8/18. And yes there's a whole bedroom scene for you lusty types. ;-)  
  
Next: Chapter 10 - Sweet Bird Of Prey 


	10. Interlude

_Update 4/27/05_

For those of you awaiting the continuation of this story, I promise there will be more. Cross my heart!

Due to life changes I had to put my writing on hold but never fear - I am back on track and should have a chapter up in a week, I just need to get back into the story again.

Regards,  
**Mythos**


End file.
